


The Knight, the Mother, and the Shadows

by spacetimerift



Series: Lobby Canon Fics [3]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Gen, and school but mostly Lobby fics, augh why was this comic so EMOTIONAL, my life is now devoted to Lobby canon fics, warning: here be emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: I'm almost done with my first round of Lobby character Thoughts™ so here's the next Squad!!
Relationships: Runo & Noah (The Lobby)
Series: Lobby Canon Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821232





	The Knight, the Mother, and the Shadows

Kitkat rotated fluidly through the basic forms again and again, moving her sword and shield so fast they seemed to hang in the air as blurs with a metallic sheen rather than existing in one place at ta time. Rivulets of sweat began to roll down the sides of her face and her breathing grew just slightly laboured, but she continued, determined not to stop her exercises until she couldn’t go on without sacrificing form. As she kept on sweeping, blocking, and cutting in endless cycles, she could feel a small crowd gathering behind her, intent eyes following every motion in search of error, but finding none.  
Nearly exhausted, she stowed her shield and sheathed her sword, made for her and her alone, without seeming to register the actions. She wiped a sleeve across her forehead, drying it as best she could without a towel, then turned to the champions standing in a collection of small groups around the archway into the practice courts. Though she mainly recognized them from the way their attire differentiated them from natives of the region, each face seemed to flash through her mind before she truly looked at them.  
They were all there, she realized, the blonde girl with the cracked cheek, the purple-haired boy who climbed everything he saw, and the one who almost never stepped out of whatever dark patch he could find; the dark-haired boy with the twinkling eyes with the storm-faced fighter glued to his side. The scholar who looked to have more hair than body leaned against the impassive boy with the greyish eyes that never looked the same twice, both of whom nodded at her as her gaze passed over them. Last, she saw the dark-haired girl with the stars in her eyes and the brunette whose hair and body moved like the ocean itself.  
It was the first time she had met any of them, she knew for a fact, but their voices echoed inside her head without any of them opening their mouth. “Welcome,” she said, keeping her voice level to keep from worrying them with her confusion, “I’ll show you to the Champion’s quarters.”  
~~~  
Runo scratched idly at the black scars spreading across her skin although she knew full well she shouldn’t. She’d picked up the habit once she realized that it didn’t hurt as much as she’d expected it to and never been able to drop it. Dropping her head back over the end of her bed, she jolted as she made eye contact with someone hiding in the shadows of her room. “What the fuck?!” she exclaimed, instinctually reaching to wrap the intruder in confined time, but stopping with a huff when she heard his voice. “Jeez, Mom,” Noah said affectionately, “I did say I’d be coming over.” Flopping onto her side, Runo shot him a slight glare before allowing herself to smile.  
“For some unknown reason, I assumed you would be entering via the door like a normal person.” she shot back, matching the boy’s spreading grin with one of her own.   
“That’s because you just don’t understand my style, Runo,” Noah whined with a fake pout. The champion in question stuck out her tongue at him before flopping face-first onto the bed again. “Tired.” she said, mumbling into the fabric, “Bed. Sleep time.”  
“But Runoooooooooooooooooooooooo-“  
“If you persist in holding that O for any longer,” she warned, raising her head to glower at him, “I will be forced to hit you.”  
“-ooooooooooo – Ow!”  
Snickering, Runo laid back down as Noah recovered from the shock of her throwing the first object she’d felt in his general direction.  
Sighing overdramatically, the blue-haired boy opened Runo’s door with a slam, pronouncing “I suppose I’ll just have to explore this interesting castle _all_ on my own.” As he ran off, Runo started to chase after him, yelling “Hey! If any of us can find secret passages, you know it’s me!!”


End file.
